Daichi Zen
Daichi Zen is the temple master of Chowlin Temple, one of the four Gourmet Human National Treasures and a member of the SPICE. Appearance Daichi Zen is a young boy with a light complexion and thin build. He has brown hair, slanted eyes and an azure tattoo on each of his limbs and on his forehead. He always wears poor garments. Personality Daichi Zen has wisdom and knowledge exceeding those of even adult people. He believes the eyes of mankind should gaze at the world with mercy and serenity, and that is the path he chose. However, sometimes, deep within, he wishes he had had a normal childhood. He refuses to kill his opponents, but he will break this self-imposed rule if other lives are at stake, although the only time he did he broke down in tears. Background Daichi Zen is the son of the previous Temple Master. Born with innate talent for Food Honor, his birth was considered a miracle, and his father passed down his mantle on him when he was barely ten. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. When Wing and Nadia reveal the true enemy is the IGO itself, whose plan is to subdue Nitro, collect the Ingredients of Acacia's Full Course Menu and conquer the Gourmet World, the SPICE allies with the Neo-Bishokukai to stop it. Powers and Abilities As a member of the SPICE, Daichi Zen is fully capable of living in the Gourmet World and has mastered all the fighting and survival skills requested. He is a genius with a bottomless potential, as stated by his colleagues, and a natural aptitude for Food Honor: Daichi Zen is in fact the foremost expert of Food Honor in both the Gourmet and the Human World. He was born with intuitive knowledge of the subject and the training he went through under his father's teachings polished his natural talent. At the age of 11, he took over his father's mantle as one of the four Gourmet Human National Treasures. Due to his skills in Food Honor, Daichi Zen's motions are both extremely accurate and swift, as there are no useless movements. This also allows him to spend a very low amount of calories. He can strike so delicately that his opponent not only will not feel any pain, but they may not even realize they are dying. Furthermore, he is capable of using Food Immersion; however, his young body does not let him store more than 350,000,000 calories, which is an enormous amount of energy nonetheless.In terms of physical prowess, he is very agile and quick. Although one of the weakest SPICE members in terms of brute strength, he can still incapacitate beasts with a CL over 200 with a single strike. He can jump to unthinkable heights and lengths. His reactions are top-notch, enabling him to perfectly see and dodge attacks that move nearly at the speed of sound. Daichi Zen has received extensive training by Wing and Nadia in hand-to-hand combat, and he could spar on equal ground with other masters such as Inkuro and Tutor, despite losing both matches (Inkuro won thanks to his superior strength, Tutor thanks to his far superior experience). His favorite style is the Chowlin Kung Fu, which employs beautiful, powerful strikes to take down the foe. It is mainly a one-on-one oriented martial art. Intimidation Daichi Zen never releases his Intimidation when he fights, as he keeps his mind serene even in that occasion. However, if he is forced to resort to Teaspoon, he will project the image of a demonic Jizou, revealing all of his considerable power. Techniques *'Spoon' (スプーン): An ability that allows Daichi Zen to create the image of a giant spoon from his Appetite Energy to scoop up virtually anything, such as a mountain or a non-physical element like fire. Offensively, it can be employed to toss chunks of earth at the enemies big or to lift them up several meters and then drop them. Daichi Zen can also use this technique to catapult himself anywhere at insane speed by creating two of them and using them as wings, although, over longer distances, he prefers to conjure just one and hover with it. **'Spoon Dome '(スプーンドーム): Daichi Zen unites two huge Spoons and locks them to seal himself and his opponent inside. This way, the fight can be carried out without interference from the outside. Even inside S.P.I.C.E. only a handful of members can get out. **'Teaspoon' (ティースプーン): Daichi Zen calls it “the cruelest technique”. The principle is very simple: it is a smaller, more concentrated version of Spoon that carries more power, speed and accuracy and is performed on the opponent's body. With it, it is possible to gouge out organs such as the tongue, the eyes or, digging deeper, even the heart, and hold them in one's own hand. That is why Daichi Zen will resort to it only when there is absolutely no other way. He always uses it in conjunction with Food Honor to prevent the enemy from feeling pain. This technique can be launched or employed at close range through the user's bare hands. This last version can also be used defensively. In this case, the user's knowledge in hand-to-hand combat is crucial. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet World